battalion_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavyweight
Heavyweights are a very powerful subspecies of centaur, even more so than others. They are not much different from regular Centaurs, except they are much stronger and larger. Both their human body and their horse body are way more muscular than normal Centaurs. This is because, ever since ancient times, the Heavyweights have been tasked with dealing with the toughest labour of the centaurs. They would usually be tasked with carrying their body weight in metals or tree logs, which, for an adult Heavyweight, can usually be up to a thousand kilograms. Inside of the settlements, their task hasn't changed much over the years. The jobs they get are nothing short of outrageous. If Heavyweights did not enjoy carrying such heavy loads, they would certainly protest about their tasks. However, they take much pride in their strength, and are constantly trying to prove themselves. To prove that they can carry even more. Even in the settlements they do not sleep with the regular Centaurs. The Heavyweights and their children have to sleep in a separate place, but they don't mind this discrimination much. They are most different from normal Centaurs in personality. Heavyweights don't feel much obligation to work, or pride. The only reason they work as hard as they do for the Centaurs is for no other reason than to prove how strong they are. If they were to set up a settlement alone, they'd never even finish constructing it before they lost interest. In combat, and even outside of it, they wear very heavy and thick armour, and carry large and weighty weapons. Most commonly they fight using great swords or large axes paired with a hefty shield. They are as close as any warrior could be to an actual tank on the battlefield. They do not like to train unless others are watching, and will only fight when ordered to. Like normal Centaurs they are herbivores. Although, because of their greater muscle mass and work, they eat much more than them. It would be more than doable for the Centaurs not to rely on the Forest Elves for food if it weren't for the Heavyweights. They eat more than twice the amount that normal Centaurs eat, and even the children eat as much as a normal adult Centaur. In their settlements, they live in peace with the Forest Elves, however, unlike the normal Centaurs, they do not like the Elves. The strict and dutiful nature of the Elves annoys them to no end, and they do not like to work for them. While they much respect the honourable and heroic nature of the Centaurs, they hate the arrogance of the Elves. It is a good thing that they carry supplies and weapons rather than people on their back, because they would certainly refuse to carry the Elves. Powers & Abilities 'Immense strength - '''They can carry more than their own body weight, which is over one tonne. One could imagine how a punch or kick from these creatures would feel. '''Very thick skin -' The skin on their horse body is very thick, even more so than other centaurs. Even if said body is completely uncovered with armour, most warriors would fail to pierce their skin with a sharp spear. Trivia * They do not talk much, and have very little interests of their own, but they are quite eloquently spoken, and a few of them have taken up writing as a pastime. Apparently their books are very popular among the Forest Elves, but even so they are not on great terms. * If they ever fail to carry something they are tasked to lift they will often retreat in embarrassment and not return until the next morning. They would even skip whatever meals are in-between to punish themselves. Even the children, from about twelve years old are stronger than normal, adult Centaurs. * Their appetite is very ravenous. If you wished to befriend a Heavyweight, a bag of fruit or vegetables would do the trick. * They spend all of their free time either binging out on food or sleeping, much to the annoyance of the very active Centaurs.